1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic imaging methods and devices and in particular to digital controller circuitry for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Controllers for document imaging devices such as laser printers, copiers, and multi-function machines often have to operate on multiple data streams or components related to a single image. For example, a color device may process each of the CYMK (cyan, yellow, magenta, black) color components separately. Multiple sets of circuitry have been incorporated in the controllers to handle the multiplicity of data components. This multiplicity of circuitry increases the manufacturing and operating cost of the device.
For example, imaging devices frequently include compression and/or decompression circuitry to minimize the amount of data that needs to be stored or transferred. Where there are multiple data streams for individual components, prior art controllers have included multiple compressor and/or decompressor circuits such as the four decompressor circuits 211-214 shown in FIG. 2.
Further, controllers for multi-function machines, such as printer/scanner/copiers, have included circuitry dedicated to particular ones of its functions. Such circuitry remains idle, consuming space and possibly power even when its associated function is not being performed.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for controller circuitry that eliminates duplicate and underutilized circuit elements.